What a life!
by thebatboy
Summary: Chara and frisk have faced many things in thier lives but nothing has prepared them for the horror of ...SCHOOL! Join frisk and friends on their journy through the pta mettings the P.E lessons and maths and as they make friends and lose friends along the way but keeping thier cool! Gender nuetrel frisk and chara. Rated T for mild swearing now and again.


A/N First off i know everyone hates me but i don't care because writing is like riding a bike if at first you fail try again until you reach success in other words i hope this lives up to your "hopes and dreams" if not i'm sorry oh and don't be a prick in the comments ok. E/N

Frisk awoke with a jolt! They could only feel the fear and panic rising in their chest! What time was it?were they late?was everyone else up? With a slow turn they craned their neck to look at the clock. it was 7: 59 am ,phew that was close! Just then the door to the room burst open "alright children! Wake up!" Miss Jenny's shrill voice echoed through the room!

*Time skip*

It was now 12 : 37Pm. Frisk over heard some of the children talking about Mt .Ebbot "they say none of the people who climb the moutain come back." They heard another "yeah even Frisk wouldn't come back but then again they are probaly too much of a wuss to go there!" That was the last straw for frisk! They had enough with this place they were going to the mountain and they were coming back.

*later*

Frisk hadn't seen the branch until it was too late now they were falling only two words going through their head "well fuck!"

*one genocide and pacifist route later*

Frisk looked at their mom. their goat mom and signed "i would like to stay with you m-mom" Toriel looked at frisk pure delight on her face with tears welling in her eyes she spoke "r-really my child?" Frisk nodded their head "Then let us go my child" and with that toriel took frisks hand and they set off to find a new home.

*a few months later*

Frisk had gotten flowey back and alphys made a new body for chara that chara had been delighted to see that is was her old body but that's the boring stuff you want drama and romance,action and comedy well today is frisk and charas first day at school.

Chara P.O.V

Well crap today is my first day! Hmm should i be the bully that only likes the people frisk likes or should i abandon my sibbling to make new friends. Hmm! Nah i'm sticking with frisk. As i walk down the stairs in my school uniform i see sans and frisk in the dining room eating eggs "hi frisk you look good" i could see frisk's blush from here it was funny until sans broke the sibling moment "hey there kiddo watch out that blush might "crack" you! Frisk looked at sans dumbly berore signing "you had to make a "yolk" didin't you!" Well if you can't beat you might as well join them! I took a deep breath listen here you two you are both as eggcetlant as eachover!" The silence was unbearable Frisk looked like i dropped a nuke on mom. Sans on the other hand was so happy he literaly had stars in his eyes.i tried to break the ice "well lets get going."

*time skip*

Chara : P.O.V

Frisk had that expression of mixed feeling all the way to maths with ?Miss socker (or linda socker/socker mom"according to goat mom.) as we entered the class she stared at us "come in girls take a seat!" Oh no she did not just! Well she doesn't know i'll tell her. After she took the register i raised my hand. She looked at me and acted as if i wasn't there "umm miss."she still acted like i wasn't my anger took over "hey lady!" She looked at me with shock along with every other kid in the class "yes carie what is it?" I looked at her with disbelif "first off my name is chara! Say it with me car-a. Second me and frisk are niether a boy or a girl so get it straight capche! We go by they,them,thier ok?" Socker mom looked at me like i had just called her the next Hitler! "First off chara ok i'm sorry for that mistake!"she spoke with venom in her voice "And second you and frisk look like girls so you are girls and finally you have a months detention for speaking out of turn!" Frisk looked at chara and started to sign something before socker mom came over and started speaking to frisk.

Frisk P.O.V

Frisk watched as miss socker came over to speak to them "frisk what are you doing?" Frisk started to sign to miss socker before she grabbed frisks hands and put them on their lap "ok frisk what were you doing before i came over here?" Frisk put thier hands up and started to sign again but before they could finish the first word miss socker forced thier hands onto thier lap again. Frisk looked at chara for help "socker stop it is making frisk uncomfaterble is autistic they can't speak ."frisk looked at chara completly overjoyed that chara helped but miss socker still wouldn't move" that's 2 months chara." As frisk looked at chara and saw thier eyes go red they saw a red blur tackle miss socker.

*chara P.O.V

I felt my eyes go red. I was determined to get her off my siblling. Thats how i ended up outside the princaples office with socker.

A/N:thats all if i made any spelling mistakes please let me know and if you don't like it don't be a prick and tell me to kill myself because it's not gonna happen.


End file.
